Studies of nutrient and calcium transport and localization in cells will be continued. Freeze-dry autoradiographic techniques at the electron microscope level will be developed for intracellular localization of these substances. The rate of net sodium flux in ouabain poisoned ascites cells will be evaluated as a measure of plasma membrane potential. A regulatable calcium transport system involved in the secretion of milk will be characterized and its hormonal regulation studied.